


Rescue

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mary Winchester's A+ Parenting, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Something is wrong.In the past two months, barely any missions have gone the way they were supposed to. Monsters escape, hunters leave as soon as they enter a town, and they still haven’t wiped out all vamps.





	Rescue

Something is wrong.

In the past two months, barely any missions have gone the way they were supposed to. Monsters escape, hunters leave as soon as they enter a town, and they still haven’t wiped out all vamps.

Something is terribly, terribly wrong.

It doesn’t take Mary long to realize that this string of failures can’t be a coincidence, especially since things went so well in the beginning.

Her boys alone can’t ruin the Men of Letters. It’s impossible. There’s only two of them after all, plus the angel.

It doesn’t take her long to figure out that there must be a mole within the organization, warning monsters, alienating hunters.

There aren’t many who have enough intel to cause serious damage.

But there is one she’s been suspecting for a while now.

Mick Davies has been behaving strangely. He’s on his phone a lot (she’s heard him talk while passing by his room) and has obviously withdrawn from his colleagues.

Elton and Willoughby don’t think it strange.

“He’s always been something of a     “ Elton tells her. Willoughby nods.

“He’s an odd duck.”                           

That’s not a good enough explanation for her, though.

So she keeps nagging them. She doesn’t feel comfortable with computers yet sadly, at least not enough to hack them, so they have to do it.

And finally, Elton caves. He mumbles something about “calling Dr. Hess”, who Mary has yet to speak to, but eventually decides to wait until they have proof.

And they find it.

Right there in his... inbox. The first message is from –

_Dean: Hey, thanks for the info. Got them out in time._

It’s far from the only email.

“What are we supposed to do?” Willoughby mumbles when they tell him.

“We have to inform Dr. Hess” Elton answers.

“And what then? We used to hand over such cases to Ketch, but...”

“We’ll deal” Mary says simply. She’s always done what needs to be done.

It won’t be a problem.

Willoughby shoots her a look she doesn’t understand, but nods.

“You’ll call Hess?” he asks Elton, who complies.

Once they have informed their boss, things begin to fall into place.

Because he has served the men of Letters for many years, he will not be killed immediately. Dr. Hess wants to come over personally and investigate just how bad the situation is.

All in all, she sounds like a sensible woman.

So, first they’ll arrest him and put him in one of the cells in their base.

Really, it should all work out fine, except that Elton moves too quickly, speaks a little too nervously when Mick enters the room they’ve been waiting for him in, and Mick notices.

She didn’t think he would. She’s never thought much of him since the Alpha incident. They’d have been lost without Sam.

But he takes one look at Elton and flees –

In his room?

Rather strange strategy, if you ask her.

They eventually break the door open and find Mick having utterly trashed his phone.

He even put it on fire.

Naturally, this makes them all the more curious what he’s hiding, but the data’s gone.

And he’s not talking.

* * *

 

Somehow, Dean immediately feels antsy the second his phone rings. And that’s not nearly as much the usual case it as used to be, so he immediately tenses up.

“Mick?” he asks.                                 

“Dean. They know. I expect –“

He can hear someone hammering at a door, presumably Mick’s.

“You won’t be hearing from me anymore. Be careful.”

He hangs up. Dean knows better than to call back.

And to think Mick actually sounded like he believes they’ll do nothing.

He darts into the library where Sam and Cas are currently coordinating another hunt of Garth’s.

“Where’s Crowley?”

“Ah, Squirell, you do care.”

Of course as soon as he mentions him the demon is standing behind him.

“We need to get to the Men of letter’s place. Now. Mick’s in trouble.”

“What happened?” Sam asks.

“He just said “they know””.

“Do you think Mary will be there?” Cas asks calmly.

Dean shrugs carelessly.

“Whatever, we can take her. And we can’t leave Mick in there. Remember vampire spy?”

Sam flinches and nods.

“Good then, rescue mission.”

He turns to Crowley.

“As soon as we have all our weapons, you’ll take us as close as you can.”

“I think I almost heard a please there-“

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Then, please, your Majesty will be kind enough to wait until we either get rid of the warding or join you, so we can go home?”

“Of course”.

He’s surprised there’s no sassy comment to accompany his acquiescence, but even Crowley knows wghen time is of the essence.

And the Men of Letters don’t like to waste time. At all.

God knows they almost eradicated vamps within a short amount of months.

It’s remarkably easy to break into their base. Then again, Sam does know the place well.

“Thank God you know about the back door” Dean mutters as they slowly walk down another corridor (he couldn’t stay here for a week, it’s way too cold and impersonal. Give him their new home at the lake with the King of Hell playing pool at all times of the day he wants anytime).

“I’ll check out the holding cells”. Sam told them about them a few months ago. What really irked Dean is that they’re clearly built to hold humans as well as monsters – that is, there are some that aren’t even warded at all.

They nod and Cas draws him into a kiss before turning around.

 

 

 

The look on Mick’s face is freaking priceless. He has to remember it for later.

“Dean?”

“Hi, Mick. Need a hand?”

HE can already tell the handcuffs are on too tight.

British bastards.

“What are you doing here?”

“Breaking you out.”

“But the – “

Dean is already working on the lock of the cell.

“How do you – “

“Practice. You do that six hours a day as a kid, you learn.”

“I studied something else at the time.”

“I bet. You can walk?”

He doesn’t look hurt, but you never know.

He’s already getting up.

“Ketch isn’t around anymore.”

Boy, does that have implications. He’s certainly not sorry for turning the psycho over to Crowley.

“They were going to wait anyway until Dr. Hess comes here.”

“Who?”

“My boss.”

“Ah, Mrs. Danvers. Got it.”

He gets the door open.

“Come on”.

He quickly checks his cuffs.

“Damn it”.

Mick’s hands are already red and swollen. Dean makes quick work of the handcuffs.

“Thank you” Mick says, rubbing his wrists.

“Yeah, thank me when we’re out of here.”

He gets a text.

“Cas and Sam have found eleven wardings so far. How many are there?”

“40.”

“Biblical number meaning death. Why doesn’t that surprise me” he mutters as he sends the answer, but tells them it might be unnecessary to go through with the plan since Mick is able to walk.

_Meet us at the stairway._

“I wasn’t expecting you to be familiar with Daphne du Maurier’s work” Mick begins quite unexpectedly (must be the small talk imbedded in his blood), “although it can be argued the house does have an almost supernatural – “

“Yeah, look, can we get out of here first before we start nerding out? That’d be great.”

Mick nods.

At least he hasn’t been in that cell too long. Thank God for demon beaming.

Sam and Cas obviously didn’t run into any problems either.

“Sam” Mick says, “Castiel. It’s good to see you again.”

He makes no difference between his brother and his angel, for which Dean is grateful. He doesn’t want Sam to beat himself up over their association more than he already has.

Then, naturally, it all goes to Hell. Or maybe not. Hell isn’t much of a threat these days.

“What are you doing?”

“Hello, Mary” Dean greets their mother evenly. She’s holding a gun, but at least she’s not pointing it at them.

He’s shocked at how little he cares to see her. Just two years ago, when she came back, he couldn’t have been happier. Now he doesn’t even consider her part of the family.

For God’s sake, the guy they are breaking out has done more for them than she has.

“We figured we’d save Mick here before your posh friends torture him to death”.

“He’s a traitor” she hisses. Her eyes wander to Sam.

It’s easy to tell what she’s thinking.

Dean laughs. He can’t help it.

Cas steps closer to him, his warmth reminding him of all that he gained the day he finally said no to his family and let those who wished to join come to him for a change.

“Seriously? You only consider Sammy the traitor? I was never on your radar much, was I, _Mom_.”

What mother would let her kid comfort her after she and her husband had a fight, after all?

“You left” she says, “you left and then you manipulated Sam – “

“We didn’t even talk before I left!” Sam snaps. “If anyone manipulated me from the start, it was you! I should never have turned my back on Dean. He was always there for me!”

“It’s not my fault I wasn’t” Mary says softly and the fact that Dean can’t tell if she’s genuinely sad or just trying to get into their good graces again is horrifying on its own.

“But you could have been there for them later” Mick chimes in and Dean suddenly realizes he’s more qualified to discuss things with Mary because he’s spent the most time with her.

This is all so...

Cas gently touches his wrist at the same time he feels it.

They turn around, their weapons drawn.

Wonderful. More Brits.

“And who do you happen to be?”

“The Winchesters” snarls one of them, “why am I not surprised?”

“Elton and Willoughby” Mick introduces them.

Dean blinks.

“Are you kidding me? Like – “

Mick coughs while Sam looks confused.

“Yes. They don’t like to talk about it.”

“I bet.”

“Look, I think we all agree no one here wants to shoot anyone else. Why don’t you just leave the traitor here. We know what to do with him.”

“That’s why we’ve come to rescue him” Cas simply answers.

“And I don’t really think planning to kill us means we’re at peace” Dean points out.

“Davies” Elton begins –

“Don’t” Mick interrupts him. “Nothing you could say would change my mind.”

Huh. Dean underestimated him. And that impression is only going to strengthen.

As it turns out, they haven’t counted on Mary. Yes, Sam and Mick are both watching her – and thank God the Man of Letters doesn’t freeze like Sam.

Not that Dean blames. If he actually saw Mary raise her gun, God knows what he would do.

But Mick – still pretty high on adrenaline, Dean bets – manages to tackle her just in time.

And then all Hell breaks loose.

Literally.

Mary’s screaming “Why can’t you see I just want what’s the best for you – “ when Dean feels the floor vibrate.

It’s a familiar feeling.

A few seconds later, thousands of demons attack and break the wards.

It’s easy enough when you’re powerful enough as an army to tear down walls.

Crowley appears and flicks his wrist to throw Mary of Mick, although to his credit, he simply puts her gently on the ground while Elton and Willoughby get thrown into the next standing wall hard enough to crack their skulls.

“You were taking too long” he explains casually.

“Ready to go?”  

“Ready when you are.”

A blink later they’re at home.

“God” Sam sighs, sinking into a chair.

“She was going to – and I just froze –“

“Relax, Moose. It’s your mother. Everyone is a little soft when it comes to that subject.”

Cas reaches out to Dean.

“Are you alright?”

Dean nods.

“You are the King of Hell” Mick says dumbly, while Dean is checking up on Sam.

Crowley waves at him.

“Crowley’s the name. And you’re Mick Davies, I understand.”

“Mick Davies, Man of – “ he breaks off, looking confused.

Then, slowly, he says, “I guess I’m a hunter, now.”

“Don’t worry, you should have seen those three when I first met them. Hopeless, I tell you.”

Sam laughs at that. Dean and Cas, relieved, join him.

Looks like they found themselves another roommate.


End file.
